First Names
by XionKuriyama
Summary: Mirai stumbles into the Literary Club with anemia and faints. Mitsuki has an idea of how to wake her up, but finds that it leads to more implications than she intended. And more thoughts. Just a fluffy oneshot, maybe twoshot if I get in the mood to continue it.


Mitsuki Nase had expected to be alone in the Literature Club this day. Hiroomi and Akihito had gone home early on whatever business they had, and Mirai had been absent today. That second part wasn't particularly uncommon or troubling, as Mirai often stayed home after grinding youmu, her exhaustion forcing her to sleep. Sakura took care of her those times. Nothing to worry about. She would just take the time to read quietly.

So she was startled when the door flew open and Mirai came stumbling in. Mitsuki jumped, almost dropping her book but recovering quickly. "Kuriyama-san…? What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm late…" Mirai almost collapsed into the chair, breathing fast and shallow. "I-I got caught up in something…"

Mitsuki looked her up and down. "...No kidding, you look pale."

Mirai held her head and stared at her shoes. "I'll, I'll be fine…"

Mitsuki stood up, slowly. "Kuriyama-san, you look sick. Are you sick?"

"I'll be fine…"

Mitsuki got close now. "Yes or no only. Do you feel sick?"

Mirai was silent for a second, as if there was a delay in her registering that. "...Yes. I'm lightheaded and it's getting worse."

Mitsuki placed her hand in Mirai's. "Kuriyama-san, please lie down now."

Mirai didn't respond. Mitsuki was going to ask again, but then, Mirai fell off the chair, forcing her to grab the girl and guide her gently to the ground.

She laid her flat on her back and held her shoulders, squeezing them each time she spoke. "Kuriyama-san. Kuriyama-san. Kur-ey-yam-ah-san."

That didn't work. Mitsuki bit her lip, considering what to do. But then somethings occurred to her. She grabbed the shoulders more firmly now, getting up in Mirai's face before shouting.

"Mirai!"

Mirai woke up, her eyes not so much fluttering open as snapping open for a second before recoiling at the light and snapping closed again. "What, what, what…?"

Mitsuki tapped vigorously on Mirai's forehead to make her open her eyes again. "Stay awake. You fainted."

"...Is that why I'm on the floor? I don't remember getting on the floor…"

"Yes, Kuriyama-san. Clearly, your anemia-"

Mirai interrupted, weakness and confusion still in her voice. "I liked it when you used my first name."

Mitsuki blinked. She had only said it to get her attention… but thinking about it now, it could be interpreted as a display of intimacy, couldn't it?

No. No, no, that couldn't be right… but if Mirai responded well to that name… maybe it could be helpful here. She leaned in-their faces were really close now, and Mitsuki had to hold back an embarrassed expression. "Do you… want me to call you by your first name, Mirai?"

"Yes…" Mirai looked into Mitsuki's eyes, focusing as best as she could manage. "Yes, please."

"You're delirious. But okay." Mitsuki grabbed something from off the table, a little box. "I'm going to give you some apple juice, okay, Mirai?"

Mirai nodded weakly, and Mitsuki brought the straw to her mouth. She drank from it with surprising speed, soon sucking the air out of the container and causing it to crumple. Mitsuki tossed the box to the side.

"Good," she said. "How are you feeling now?"

Mirai stretched out her legs a bit. "Weak… but okay. I feel okay."

Mitsuki nodded. "Good, good. Now, what happened? It's obviously anemia… get in a fight?"

"Yeah… nothing worse than usual."

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you stumble in here, then faint?"

Mirai bit her lip, and shame played over her face. "...I… I kept walking here afterwards instead of going home."

Mitsuki blinked, tilting her head. "What? Really? Why?"

Mirai sighed. "I wanted to be here with you and everyone else…"

"That's sweet of you. But you need to think about yourself first." Mitsuki held Mirai's hand again, massaging it gently in hers. "We want you to take care of yourself. You know that, right, Mirai?"

Mirai sat up now, holding her head with her free hand-she hadn't let go of Mitsuki's hand. "I know… but I wanted to be with you."

Mitsuki could feel her face getting hot. She couldn't possibly be blushing, right? No way could she be embarrassed about this. She was just taking care of a sick friend. A really cute friend who somehow looked even cuter when she was delirious because she was vulnerable and wanted to be called by her first name and-

Mitsuki stopped herself. She couldn't afford to get attached like this. Not to Mir- _Kuriyama._ Things were up with her that made being that close risky. She was just getting infatuated. Infatuation didn't mean anything except that she thought Mirai was passingly attractive and maybe her personality was weird and cute to her but-

"Um, Senpai?"

 _Fuck._ "Yes, Mira-K-Kuriyama-san?"

Mirai was still gripping the hand, and held it tighter now. "You've been shaking a lot. Are you okay?"

"Wha-yes, yes, I'm fine." Mitsuki took a breath to regain her composure. "Let's get you home. Does Sakura know where you are?"

"Sakura won't be home for a while longer, she works, too."

Mitsuki took a breath, trying to clamp down on the sudden burst of anxiety. "So… I have to take you home, then."

Mirai made an embarrassed smile. "Uh, no, no, you don't need to-"

Mitsuki held her arms. "Mirai. Anemia. I'm taking you home."

Mirai's embarrassment seemed to intensify at that. "...You're right, sorry…"

 _Shit, I used her first name again, she was literally delirious, why are you acting like this it's fucking Mirai GOD._ "Health issues are nothing to be ashamed of. Please remember that from now on, as it'll save us some trouble. Now then."

Mitsuki got up, helping Mirai up as well and handing her a granola bar to munch on so that her blood sugar wouldn't drop to fainting levels again. Then the two headed out of the school.

It was getting late-the sun was low over the horizon, and stars were already starting to come out. And it was _cold-_ Mitsuki hadn't expected the dip in temperature, and found herself shivering uncontrollably, lacking her coat.

Mirai noticed this, and looked to her. "Do you want my cardigan…?"

Mitsuki shook her head quickly. "No, no, that's fine, Kuriyama-san."

After a moment, Mirai laughed softly and smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

 _Set myself up for that one, goddammit what is up with me and what is up with her and why is she so cute all of a sudden._ Mitsuki rubbed her hands together and blew into them, partially to warm up and partially to buy time to formulate a response. "...You need to be warm, too."

"Oh, that's a good point…" Mirai considered how to tackle this. "...I'm smaller, so… you can have the cardigan, and I'll just stay close and take the warmth."

Mitsuki was now screaming constantly inside. "...'kay."

Mirai pulled off her cardigan and handed it over. Mitsuki pulled it on, feeling the relief that even this small amount of extra coverage gave her. She liked how it felt, too. Soft, comforting, like someone hugging her. Oh, dammit, she was making it weird again.

Then Mirai attached herself to her, her head barely poking up over her shoulder. "That's better. Isn't it, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki just nodded, afraid that if she spoke she'd let out all of her feelings in a very un-Nase like fashion.


End file.
